Dependiendo de ti
by yuuko1852
Summary: Shonen ai, y algunas que otras escenitas, Kantaro quiere a Haruka y este ultimo igual solo que Haruka no esta seguro si deberia inbolucrarse con humanos.


**Dependiendo de ti**

Si lo se un titulo muy cursi, pero no se detengan po eso nn

-Haruka me acompañas al mercado para comprar lo que me encargo Youko?-

- … - Haruka no se digno a decir palabra alguna, solamente movió un poco su cabeza en modo afirmativo y acompaño a su maestro.

Caminaron un largo rato por las calles , ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, Kantaro debes en cuando le mandaba a Haruka fugases miradas que el tengu notaba, pero no le daba mucha importancia, al final llegaron al mercado y se pusieron a buscar en los puestos lo que les encargaron.

El joven folklorista se detenía en diversos puestos a comprar lo que le habían pedido, Haruka solo se limitaba a mirar como Kantaro hablaba con los dueños de la tienda negociando los precios que a el se le hacían demasiado altos.

- Di .. Disculpe.. - lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos, una joven mujer lo miraba sonrojada

- Si? - respondió el tengu con indiferencia

- Me … me pregunt … -

- QUEEEE- la voz de Kantaro interrumpió a la joven que provoco que ambos le voltearan a ver - pero si es demasiado dinero por solo medio kilo … -

- Pues si no quieres ve a buscarlo a otro lado - dijo el vendedor con ironía, ya que esa tienda era el único lugar en el que se encontraba ese producto.

- esta bien pero solo medio kilo - dijo Kantaro mientras le entregaba el dinero molesto

- aquí tiene, regrese pronto -

- no cuente con eso, vamonos Haruka -

Haruka le siguió dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca, se le hizo demasiado irrespetuoso al principio, pero el ya sabia lo que le iban a decir.

- No puedo creer lo alto que están los precios - seguía quejándose Kantaro, el menor siguió hablando por largo rato, el tengu no escuchaba la mayor de las cosas que decía, pero le daba una extraña sensación verlo hablar siempre tan animado.

- que tal si nos sentamos aquí? - pregunto el folklorista ya sentado en una banca y mirándolo hacia arriba, estaban en un parque un poco lejos de toda la gente de la ciudad, no había mucha gente en ese parque ya que era poco frecuentado, y eso le gustaba a Kantaro ya que cuando iba ahí a solas podía estar a gusto con sus pensamientos.

- mm - contesto el tengu

- que pasa Haruka hoy no has dicho nada, hice acaso algo que te molestara? - pregunto haciendo su típica sonrisa

- la mayor parte de las cosas que dices me molestan, pero no estoy enojado contigo -

- nnU soka … lo lamento -

- Ha .. Haruka … te puedo decir una cosa? - decia el folklorista con las mejillas encendidas a todo color

- porque preguntas?, que no has estado diciendo muchas cosas durante el camino? -

- aa … sii … pero esque esto es distinto - sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas rojas - esque veras … Haruka .. Tu … me .. Me -

Haruka se comenzaba a poner nervioso, sabia lo que venia, ya que la mayoría, por no decir todas, de las chicas que se le declaraban se ponían así, pero ver a su maestro asi era la escena mas hermosa de todas.

- Harukaaa- saaan - gritaba a lo lejos una niña de cabellos castaños

- aahh!!! Suzu-chan, como te fue en el viaje a europa? -Pregunto Kantaro sonriéndole, al parecer le habían arruinado su momento.

- bien, mira lo que te traje Haruka-san- dijo dándole poca importancia al folklorista, y le mostró unos dulces occidentales al tengu.

- gracias - dijo el tengu al tomar la bolsita de dulces

- aaahhh y también tienes para mi? - pregunto Kantaro emocionado

- no hay que desperdiciar los regalos -

Así paso la tarde Kantaro invito a Suzu que fuera a su casa y así de seguro Youko se pondría muy contenta.

Después de estar jugando toda la tarde las dos niñas se quedaron dormidas en el suelo de la sala.

- Haruka .. Yo .. -

Otra vez lo mismo pero que era lo que le pasaba a Kantaro, parecía una jovencita enamorada.

Haruka no podía hacer nada mas que ver a su amo tartamudear muy graciosamente, se veía tan lindo, sentado a lado de el afuera de su casa, Kantaro tenia una expresión muy linda en esos momentos, lo estaba mirando sonrojado y tartamudeando, era una visión hermosa según Haruka.

- me gustas - dijo al final mirando hacia el suelo muy apenado y jugando con su dedos, lo dijo de tal manera que a muy duras penas lo escucho Haruka.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo Kantaro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su habitación, estaba tan apenado que sentía que su rostro había cambiado su color natural por el rojo.

Haruka se quedo meditando un rato lo que había dicho Kantaro, mientras con su mano sentía el beso que le había dado en la mejilla , era tan calido, por alguna razon se sentía muy feliz por la confesión del folklorista, pero también se sentía algo triste y decepcionado.

Después de pensar un poco en lo que le había sucedido ese día, decidió ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

- Kantaroo - decía la kitsune mientras le aventaba un balde de agua fría para que se levantara

- Youko-chan que mala- se quejo su maestro

- te he estado tratando de levantar toda la mañana y no hacías caso - dio un suspiro - tienes un cliente abajo será mejor que te apures.

Kantaro se levanto y se vistió para poder bajar y atender su visita.

- buenos días - dijo el menor a su visita.

- Ichinomiya-sensei tiene que ayudarme- el hombre parecía desesperado.

- que sucede? -

Después de casi una hora de que el hombre intentaba hablar pero se trababa, logro contar su relato y el folklorista le presto su ayuda para resolver el problema.

No había visto al tengu desde que se había levantado, la verdad le daba mucha vergüenza verlo, de seguro estaría en el techo contemplando el cielo.

- volveré mas tarde dijo Kantaro a la kitsune - Haruka salio del techo y comenzó a seguirlo ya que sabia que se dirigía a un exorcismo.

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino hasta que llegaron al lugar que Aquel hombre le había dicho.

Aquel lugar estaba sitiado en el bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad, habían tres casas mas cerca, la casa que el hombre les había indicado era la mas grande, tenia un frente hermoso y un jardín bien cuidado, parecía ser de dos pisos, la puerta de la entrada era de madera fina decorada con hermosas flores talladas a mano.

Cuando Kantaro estaba a punto de poner un pie en el lugar el tengu lo detiene.

- que sucede Haruka?, sentiste algo? -

- no - se quedo ahí parado un rato si decir ni hacer nada

- Haruka .. Estas …. -La frase de Kantaro fue interrumpida con un tierno beso en sus labios.

El folklorista abrió los ojos tan grandes que juraría que se le iban a salir, estaba ahí intacto, sintiendo como el ser a quien mas amaba lo besaba.

El tengu seguía con el beso pero al no ser correspondido se separo un poco para ver como estaba su joven maestro.

El menor estaba tan rojo como un tomate, mirando la nada.

- no te a gustado? - pregunto el tengu

El menor reacciono y volteo a ver al tengu - si … - dijo apenado mientras bajaba la mirada - es solo que yo pensé que me odiabas -

- mmm … entremos - Esa respuesta dejo algo ido a Kantaro.

Cuando entraron pudieron darse cuenta que el interior del lugar era todo lo contrario al exterior, si mirabas el exterior la primer imagen del lugar seria que es un hogar calido y agradable, pero en lugar de eso, por adentro se veía lúgubre y descuidado, como si nadie viviera ahí.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos el menor sintió una punzada en su cicatriz, se tomo con fuerza el pecho.

- por ahí - el menor indico hacia unas escaleras que se encontraban a la derecha del lugar.

Cuando estaban por subir las escaleras apareció una criatura que tenia forma de ave, o eso es lo que al principio creyeron ambos.

- rápido Haruka - grito Kantaro mientras se colocaba enfrente del ave.

Haruka le ataco por la izquierda, solo que al parecer al ave no le hizo nada porque tenia como una especie de armadura, el ave se volteo hacia su atacante y contraataco

- Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha … - el folklorista estaba haciendo el conjuro solo que antes de poder terminar Haruka salio volando cayendo encima de el, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo.

El tengu le contraataco sacándolo por una ventana del lugar.

Kantaro se apresuro a seguirlo, se sentía inseguro de seguir en ese lugar ya que jamás había visto nada parecido a esa ave en libros o tampoco escuchado nada de ella en leyendas.

- el onikui tengu - dijo el demonio mientras se levantaba (ok no se como se escribe pero en este fanfic a si va a ser ¬¬, a menos que me digan claro n//n)

- que hace el onikui tengu ayudándole a un simple humano? -

-eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo mientras volvía a atacar con uno de sus relámpagos

El oni lo esquivo ágilmente - no me digas que estas enamorado kukuku- se burlo - enamorarte de un humano, jeje los humanos son mas traicioneros que los demonios, te va a romper el corazón-

Con eso ultimo Haruka lo ataco y le dio tan duro que lo tiro al suelo.

- rin, kyo, toh, sha, kai, retsu, zai, zen - el menor llego corriendo a como sus piernas le permitían y exorcizo al demonio con eso ultimo.

- haruka estas bien?- corrió hacia su amigo que estaba hincado en el suelo, de espaldas a el, tenia las manos en la cabeza.

- haruka? .. - se acerco pero cuando estaba apunto de ponerle la mano en la espalda el tengu voltea furioso y le avienta lejos

- yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces y no me vas a volver a engañar- le grito al pobre folklorista que no cabia de la impresión, y con eso saco sus alas y se fue.

CONTINUARAAAAA …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les aya gustado este primer fic n.n, si no le sgusto pos me dicen.

Cuidense u nos vemos en el proximo cap n.n


End file.
